theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
December 16, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 5:56 Flower1470 Hey Silly You are now away. 6:01 Dragonian King THERE IS NO SILLY, LILY ONLY SILLYSIZER (downsizer) brb back anyway Hi Lily what's up You are no longer away. 6:13 Flower1470 nothing much I'm so so so close to leaving Hall the trolls have become unbearable. 6:15 Dragonian King ooo I would've left by now Although would you stay to keep in contact with Jony and nothing else? 6:18 Flower1470 Well all PM notifications get sent to my email I'd tell him i'm leaving TTH but he can still Pm me 6:22 Dragonian King I never liked TTH anyway I have no idea why I joined 6:22 Flower1470 probably bc of us lol 6:24 Dragonian King true 6:25 Flower1470 http://www.toontownhall.com/forums/suggestion-box-site-feedback/ideas-change-109406/10/#post1901289 I would ban them myself if i could 6:26 Dragonian King "I agree entirely, but we barely have any trolls on this forum! So what should we worry about, right?" sarcasm ftw lol Current Activity Reporting a Post 6:29 Flower1470 :P LOOK http://www.toontownhall.com/forums/pokemon/getting-bills-garden-109439/ ITS ALL TROLL 6:31 Dragonian King wow. -_- 6:33 Flower1470 I dont think I've reported so many posts in one day do you think that this is technically spam? 6:37 Dragonian King nope It's like technically If people are breaking the rules You SHOULD report them 6:37 Flower1470 right If someone on the wiki was getting annoyed by a few people then I'd like to know ASAP MY REPORTS ARE WORKING :D :D :D I feel like a moderator, only less important. 6:41 Dragonian King lol You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:47 Flower1470 the thread has gotten deleted one down, two to go 6:49 Dragonian King woooo You are now away. Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:01 Loving77 Hey hey hey You are no longer away. 7:01 Flower1470 Sup Peep 7:02 Dragonian King S-S-S-SUP PEEP THE PEEP MASTER IS HERE * Dragonian King pulls a rope with confetti blasters and stuff 7:03 Flower1470 http://www.toontownhall.com/forums/suggestion-box-site-feedback/ideas-change-109406/10/#post1901334 is this spam? okie nvm 7:04 Loving77 what was it about? 7:05 Flower1470 it started with suggesting changes to the site. it went to how we should be allowed to talk about TTR. then it went to trolling. trolls devoured the thread, and now it's gone! 7:06 Dragonian King YAY 7:06 Loving77 @Silly wut 7:06 Dragonian King idk I just feel random 7:06 Loving77 I see 7:07 Flower1470 lol You are now away. You are no longer away. all three treads have been taken care of. The report button has much power. 7:18 Dragonian King WOOOOO Much power is in button that reports, yes 7:19 Flower1470 lol they put the thread back up http://www.toontownhall.com/forums/suggestion-box-site-feedback/ideas-change-109406/10/#post1901334 again do you think this is spam? 7:24 Dragonian King Are the private server posts still there? 7:24 Flower1470 probably 7:24 Dragonian King then yes 7:26 Flower1470 reported I need to watch this one: http://www.toontownhall.com/forums/general-off-topic-chat/pistachios-109450/ nvm reported it anyway 7:28 Dragonian King definitely spam 7:28 Flower1470 http://www.toontownhall.com/forums/general-off-topic-chat/pistachios-109450/2/#post1901375 i crack myself up 103 posts later...... http://www.toontownhall.com/forums/suggestion-box-site-feedback/ideas-change-109406/11/#post1901373 7:31 Dragonian King WELL ITS ABOUT TIME 7:33 Flower1470 lol You are now away. 7:41 Dragonian King nurrhurrhurr I'm the only one here You are no longer away. 7:44 Flower1470 you think so I'm always here. Wikia says i'm not. 7:45 Dragonian King AHHHHHHHHH :O You are now away. 7:50 Loving77 sooo.... 8:02 Dragonian King soooooo... 8:03 Loving77 Should I change out my siggy and avatar for Christmas? 8:04 Dragonian King yeah You are no longer away. 8:05 Flower1470 Silly do you have a partner for the gingerbread man thing on TTK yet? 8:05 Dragonian King no 8:06 Flower1470 WANT TO DO IT WITH ME??? 8:06 Dragonian King OKAY!!!! 8:07 Flower1470 YAY i'll PM Ryan We need a team name!!!!! you're creative. you can think of something Right, Silly? 8:10 Dragonian King yeah how about.... Team Silly Lilies :P 8:10 Flower1470 hmmmmmmmm that's not bad 8:11 Dragonian King wait too girly 8:11 Flower1470 XD 8:12 Dragonian King uhhhh Team Downsize 8:13 Flower1470 I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT 8:14 Dragonian King (rofl) 8:15 Flower1470 be serious now We need a team name i want to get this done tonightttttt 8:16 Dragonian King hmmm Teeeeeeeeeeam Team Goofball cuz #goofballshipping? 8:17 Flower1470 * Flower1470 likes 8:19 Dragonian King woohoo 8:20 Flower1470 I was about to say Team Rocket but nah 8:23 Dragonian King lol I've never even played Generation I oops You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:32 Flower1470 oops, what? 8:33 Dragonian King I accidentally closed chat 8:34 Flower1470 i didnt see it lol 8:35 Dragonian King Lily I have some more random chat moments to donate to you 8:36 Flower1470 cool 8:39 Dragonian King I uploaded them You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:42 Flower1470 Ty 8:43 Loving77 http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/File:Octopus_Hair.jpg 8:43 Dragonian King looool 8:44 Flower1470 (no) boo 8:44 Dragonian King (yes) You are now away. Lily when does the gingerbread thingy start? You are no longer away. 8:55 Flower1470 Soon 8:58 Loving77 I'll see if I can find someone to team up with tomorrow... You are now away. 9:01 Dragonian King Hey Lily 8 days, 3 hours, 58 minutes, and 30 seconds until Christmas You are no longer away. 9:01 Flower1470 Peep, PM Ryan and ask him if he can team you up with someone 9:01 Loving77 ik 9:01 Flower1470 that's nice Silly 9:01 Loving77 I'm going bye Loving77 has left the chat. 9:02 Dragonian King ooo 9:04 Flower1470 the trolls are now starting to PM me I've just about had it. i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:December 2013